


Heart of Stone

by SuperWoman0124



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is a sassy lad, Bottom Khan, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Master/Slave, Owner Kirk, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slave Khan, Slave Trade, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, Top Jim, collar of obedience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: Instead of being frozen, Khan is sold into the slave trade and fitted with a collar. Sold to the highest bidder, Kirk tracks him down and treats Khan the only way he knows how... After all, it's only human.





	1. Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my most recent wincest fic, you know that I've been in and out of the writing game for about 2 years now. With the kerfuffle of the past two years, I've had 6 different jobs before deciding to become a stay at home mom with 2 kids. This means I can spend all my spare time making my most favorite characters do naughty things!

He doesn't know how he got here. He doesn't want to be here. How did he get here? 

 

Cold, pointed fingers caress his back. They run down the sweat slick skin like needles jabbing into his ribcage quick and powerful. The digits dip into each indent, feeling the sharp bones beneath, fingers moving farther south, dipping into his waistband, two fingers clenching tight against the fabric, fingers- 

 

He can't move his own fingers. 

 

He can't move at all. 

 

He tries to open his eyes, can't, hurts, too bright. 

He manages to crack his eyelids open, instantly regrets it, closes them just as fast, but what he catches he can absorb. A blue glow shimmers across dank yellow marble tile, the halogen light above squeaks as it swings, making the light behind Khan's eyes shift and sway. 

 

He inhales deeply, feeling the sharp bite of two broken ribs sting and lets the carbon dioxide back out. 

 

Sulfur. Dirt. Iron Oxide. A sweet smell. Perhaps Chloroform? And the unmistakable smell of death. He shook off the scent and focused his attention to the next sense. 

 

He heard the rattle of chains in the next cell, the rasp of the man behind him who was still stroking his back. 

 

"You know, for a serial killer you seem pretty tame. I'd like to taste a piece of that. I'm eager to put that tongue to work. Cleaning my boots for starters, perhaps?" 

 

Khan snarled, baring his teeth. He attempted to clench his fists, but he still couldn't move. 

 

Even with his eyes closed, the augment could sense this monster. The sweat dripping down the rolls of fat around his waist, his gelatinous abdomen swaying as he walked in front of Khan, the slow, intentional snicker he let out behind clenched teeth. Khan felt the leather of the collar around his throat tighten, as a warning to obey. He felt his captor’s fat fingers wrap around his hair and push his face closer to the floor. He collapsed in his weakness, his bare chest exposed on the cold tile. 

 

“Get to work, bitch. You’re lucky I don’t have your switch or I’d make you.” The fat man tapped the sole of his shoe against Khan’s lips, shocking him enough to open his eyes. He had been through worse, but he did not want to obey for this primitive ape. 

 

“Never.” Khan growled, and meant to sit up, but he still couldn’t muster the strength to push himself off the floor. 

 

“Have it your way.” The jailer chuckled and moved to Khan’s side long enough to deliver a swift kick to Khan’s ribs, most likely bruising another one. He bent over and Khan could feel his breath on his cheek as he pulled him up by his arms. He cocked his arm back to punch him before growling; “I could beat you bloody, you know. No one gives a rat’s ass what happens to the likes of you. I could make this easier for you. Keep the boys away from you, make sure your daily beatings are kept to a minimum. So long as you keep me happy. How does that sound, boy?" 

 

"My face will be the last thing you see before you die, you pig." Khan spit in the fat man's face, and he had enough gall to look surprised. He dropped Khan roughly, stood up and wiped the saliva from his face. 

 

"You're gonna pay for that!" The guard reared back, ready to kick again before there was a knock at the door. "Saved by the skin of your teeth. Don't worry, boy. I'm not through with you." The guard pulled roughly at the waist of his pants, yanking them up. He walked to the door and opened it. Khan couldn't hear who was on the other side, couldn't see the door and couldn't move to see, but he did hear his captor's stuttered speech as he pleaded for his prisoner's position. 

 

"B-But, Sir;" The monster whispered, then a calm, sturdy voice answered. He approached Khan's prone body on the floor. Khan didn't dare look up, the stranger's shoes in front of him, but he did start loosing vision, big black tunnels forcing their way into his eyesight, before going completely black. 

 

When he awoke, he was being carried; but he felt like he was being dragged. The tips of his toes felt like they were on fire from the friction of the tile, his limps felt boneless, and he felt weak. Those needles they kept poking into him must have been enough sedative to keep him awake, but not aware. The stranger spoke to him in a cool, calm voice. 

 

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of here." 

 

Khan knew that voice, if he could only turn his head enough to see the man's face, but he was losing vision again and decided that if he was going to endure more beatings that he may as well get his rest when he could. He allowed himself to slip into a deep sleep. 

 

Khan only realized he was awake when he heard the metallic beeping approximately once a minute. He chose to keep his eyes closed when he heard a voice, the stranger's that he somehow knew, speak quietly. 

 

"How is he, Bones?" 

 

Khan sensed this man, his "savior". Panic, fear, unsureness, but Khan was hyper-aware of one thing, and that was his scent. He smelled like dirt, sweat, and cologne; but the one thing that stood out from those was his blood. He smelled like another augment. Was he among his own kind? Impossible. Must be the sedative still playing tricks on his senses. 

 

"What the hell were you thinking, bringing him here?" 

 

"Bones-" The man meant to interrupt, but the angry voice beat him to it. 

 

"Out of your goddamned mind, you are. Can't believe you'd put my PhD in jeopardy just to satisfy your broken wing syndrome. I'm a doctor, goddamnit, not a prison warden. If it weren’t for that collar, the homicidal maniac wouldn’t even be here!” 

 

"Bones, you know why I brought him here. Is he gonna pull through?” The tone was more insistent this time, almost like a warning. 

 

"I don't see why you should care how he is, honestly." The gruff southern accent bled through the slur of one too many whiskeys. "You can ask him yourself. He's cognizant." 

 

"How do you know?" 

 

"Well, his heartbeat's a dead give-away." Khan heard a puff of air escape between the southern man's clenched teeth. 

 

Khan knew he had been exposed, so he opened his eyes. 

 

James Kirk stood in front of his bed. 

 

Of course it was James Kirk. 

 

The man that promised to kill him if he ever laid eyes on him again. The man that tricked him, put his family's life in danger, the man he had tried to put down on multiple occasions. 

 

It felt like lightyears ago, but obviously the wounds were still fresh. However, that didn't mean that he wasn't aware of his precarious situation. If Kirk meant to condemn him to death, why would he have brought him to his ship’s MedBay? Why bring him here at all? After countless amounts of bantering on who would kill whom first, why take him from his captors? He intended on asking this, but his tongue felt too fat in his mouth to speak. 

 

“Khan,” Jim nodded his head as to acknowledge respect, which Jim knew Khan didn’t deserve. “how are you feeling?” 

 

Khan wrestled with his tongue, trying to sound out the words correctly before uttering them to his enemy. 

 

“Feeling is a relative term, Captain.” Khan mused. “Why did you bring me here?” 

 

“Three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder blade and a fractured tibia is why. Guards must have done a number on you.” Jim scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. 

 

“Why fix me at all? Don’t have it in you to slice my throat in my sleep?” Khan chuckled through his hoarse voice. 

 

“Oh, I have it in me.” Jim’s grin turned morose, “if I could kill you for every member of my crew that I lost, I would.” 

 

Khan could feel Kirk’s blood boil, and he smirked at the instance. Khan knew how to get under his skin, all he had to do was be himself. 

 

“Do it, then. I am of no matter of importance.” 

 

“Do you feel that tightness around your throat?” 

 

Khan questioningly explored his throat, reaching up with shaking hands to feel the tight leather still in place around his adam’s apple. 

 

“That’s called a Slaver’s Collar. Heard of it?” 

 

He hadn’t. When Khan didn’t answer, Jim assumed he hadn’t. He pulled a silver box out of his pants pocket. He thumbed one of the two buttons, one yellow and one red. 

 

“This is what the Adornians call a “switch”. The yellow is a warning.” Jim leaned closer, as if to threaten Khan. “it sends 50,000 volts of electricity through your body. The red one, well, let’s just say your head explodes like a bomb. Don’t test me, Khan. I’ve been known for my itchy trigger finger.” 

 

Khan sneered, doubting the accuracy of Kirk’s story wholeheartedly. 

 

“Rest now.” Jim pocketed the switch and re-folded his arms. “Bones only has it in him to deal with you for another hour or so.” 

 

Jim walked away, leaving Khan to his thoughts. 

 

Why was he here? What was Kirk’s plan? The thoughts were dizzying. Khan suddenly felt defeated, broken and weak. Things he'd never felt before. And why could he sense the Captain? Why did he feel... connected? Things he would not find out in this moment. He eyelids felt heavy and his leg was in flames, so he let himself slip into unconsciousness once again.


	2. Radioactive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan knew there had to reason his captor would keep him alive..

When he awoke, this time he was warm. Too warm, for his taste. He next noticed that his ribs no longer ached, and the good doctor must have fixed him up while he slept. He still felt the ping of weakness down in his bones, so it was possible he wasn’t at 100%. 

He opened his eyes a sliver, and his lower abdomen was cloaked in blankets, his head resting on too many pillows. He reviewed his surroundings and found himself to be in someone's domicile, from what he could gather. An open PADD laid on the edge of the side table on top of old leather-bound books. There were clothes scattered across the floor and a recliner in the corner. He removed himself from the blankets, attempting to lower his body's temperature. He heard something coming from the other room, a metallic pang against something else metal. The shuffle of bare feet against a carpet, a slight hum of disapproval. Khan, attempting to satisfy his curiosity, stood on his feet to seek out the source. 

 

His vision blurred, his eyes still adjusting to the darkness of the room as he walked to the source of light coming from the other room. He found Kirk, his captor, dressed in black sleep pants and a tight fitting shirt at the oven, flipping a pan of something burning. 

 

“You’d think with the piss-poor parenting I grew up with, I would have learned how to cook.” Kirk quietly chuckled. "Hungry?" 

 

The foul smoke filled Khan's nose, and as much as he wanted to refuse, his stomach disagreed. He nodded his agreement and found his fingers circling the leather around his throat. 

 

"The only thing I had the ingredients for is grilled cheese." He carried both plates and two cups of coffee balanced between his fingers and slid passed Khan to the makeshift dining room. There was a small table coming out of the wall with two chairs, piled high with half finished paperwork. Reports, he assumed. Kirk set the plates down and picked up the reports, setting them on the counter. 

 

"I don't have guests often." Kirk seemed embarrassed to admit it. 

 

"Is that all I am?" Khan questioned as Kirk placed the plates and the mugs of coffee on the table opposite each other. "A guest?" 

 

"Honestly, I don't know yet. The paperwork still has to be approved before I can say for sure. For now, it's just.. Temporary." Kirk motioned to the seat across from him for Khan to sit, and he did. 

 

"What paperwork?" Khan looked at his plate to see the charcoaled bread- or the remnants of what used to be bread- and his stomach growled. He'd never had cheese that was grilled. He was curious enough to take a bite. It was crunchy, but not altogether unpleasing. 

 

"Ownership paperwork." Kirk took a bite of his sandwich before expressing his disgust, pushing the plate aside. "I have a proposition for you." 

 

Khan hesitantly took another bite, and a sip of coffee. 

 

"When I died, the only way they could save me was to inject your blood into me." 

 

"Ahh. That's what the Vulcan took the vial of blood for." 

 

"Well, according to every test they've ran, the radiation that almost killed me to begin with is still inside me, shutting down my internal organs. I have 2 years left, they think." Kirk took the mug to his lips as if hiding behind the rim. "They've left me in command of the Enterprise until I'm deemed incapable to do my duties." 

 

"That's improbable. My blood should have cured you of any illnesses that you may have had." 

 

"That's what they thought. But apparently it wasn't enough, or you were too weak for it to be that effective. It was enough to bring me back. And now, the radiation is so far gone that they believe I'll need transfusions until it's all gone." 

 

"So you need me alive." 

 

"For now, yes. At least long enough to synthesize your blood to find me a cure." Kirk was telling him he would press the red button if need be. Khan didn't doubt his conviction. He was forced into saving Khan's life. That was his motive. Nothing more. _Impressive._ "That's what the ownership paperwork was for. The Adornians believe in the slave trade. It was the only way to get you out of that prison." 

 

"So, your proposition, then?" Khan ate what he could, finding it half gone before finding himself satisfied, pushing the plate away. 

 

"That you behave. Do the blood transfusions, obey, and no _killing_ my crew. And in turn, when I deem fit, I release you on some exiled planet where you can't hurt anyone else. During our time, I will treat you as a human being. Not property like some owners do." 

 

"Ah, but you forget, dear _Captain._ I am not a human being." 

 

"My offer still stands." Kirk's tone was harsh, unforgiving in the seriousness of the topic. 

 

"If I refuse?" 

 

"I take you back to prison. Or I'll offer you to one of my crew. I highly doubt you'll get the same treatment from them. Do we have a deal?" Kirk stuck his hand out, palm up and waited for a response. 

 

"I suppose I have no choice in the matter.” Khan took the offered hand and shook it firmly. He had no intention of being as good as Kirk expected. He was going to escape whenever he deemed his chance was best. For now, it seemed, in his weakened state, he would stay with the infuriating human. 

 

After an unrestful night on the sofa, Khan dressed slowly, carefully choosing his outfit from Kirk’s accumulation of his previous lover’s discarded clothing. He chose black Starfleet regulation pants and a tight-fitting black long sleeve shirt. He couldn’t find shoes, but he didn’t mind being barefoot. In combat, shoes just got in the way. If he found himself in a precarious situation, he felt that was best. 

 

Kirk rounded the corner, pale and hunched. He coughed viciously, fighting hard to catch his breath. Immediately afterwards, he fixed his stature and asked Khan if he was ready to go. 

 

Khan nodded. 

 

While they walked to MedBay, Khan laced his fingers behind his back and observed the displeased look on the crew’s faces as they walked by. He heard sneers and whispered conversations, but they didn't irritate him. It wasn't his choice to be here. 

 

When they arrived at MedBay, the doctor appeared irritated already. He was speaking with a nurse who was readying the transfusion station. The doctor glared daggers at Kirk who was chuckling at the Doctor's demeanor. 

 

"You gotta lighten up, Bones." 

 

"I'll lighten up when he gets outta' my MedBay." He pointed directly at Khan. 'Bones' didn't pull any punches. Khan decided he quite liked that about him. "Sit." Bones ordered and Khan obeyed. 

 

The nurse rushed to Khan's side and began to prep him, and Kirk sat in the adjacent chair. The nurse went to Kirk; they quietly flirted and she let out a high-pitched giggle before the door opened to Bones. 

 

"Quit flirting with my staff, Jim." Bones pulled the nurse tight to his side and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "'Sides, this one is mine." As the nurse walked away, Bones gave her a light tap to her bottom and she went about her business. 

 

"Just because she’s your girlfriend doesn’t mean I can’t harmlessly flirt.” Jim chuckled and offered Bones a wink. “Plus, It's my ship. Doesn't that make her **_my_** staff? " 

 

"Yeah, yeah." Bones fiddled with the needle at the end of a tube connected to a machine and held it to Jim's face. "Shaddup or I'll make this hurt worse than it needs to." 

 

Jim winced and closed his eyes as Bones put the needle in Jim's arm. 

 

Jim went pale, but seemed to prevail (remotely) unharmed. Bones rolled his chair in front of Khan and looked worried. 

 

"He's not gonna zap me with his alien mind powers if I stick him with this thing, is he?" 

 

"Bones, he's fairly capable of answering for himself. And he's not deaf." Jim sat back. "And;" Jim sat up, "He's an advanced being, not an alien **_and_** he does _not_ have mind powers." 

 

"Oh-kay," Bones scoffed then turned to Khan. "You're not gonna crush my windpipe, right?" 

 

"I'll try not to." Khan spoke forwardly. 

 

Bones smiled as he inserted the needle. "Was that sarcasm I'm sensing? By god, he's got a sense of humor!" 

 

"I will assure you, doctor. A needle is not the worst thing I've faced." Khan sat back and let the doctor secure the bandage around the needle. Yes, he would go along with this. Mostly to explore the connection he felt with his savior. They would take the blood they needed, and hopefully the connection would become more apparent. 

 

"All done here." Bones pressed a few buttons and the machine between them came to life. "It'll take about an hour. Have fun, kids. Don't kill each other." Bones excited swiftly. 

 

They were quiet for quite awhile. Kirk went into a coughing fit, but other than that, they were silent. 

 

Until Kirk got bored enough to try and start a conversation. 

 

"Why'd you say yes so easily?" 

 

"Excuse me?" Khan asked, wondering what in the hell he meant. 

 

"You know," Kirk gestured with his finger, pointing between them. "to this." 

 

"I don't have much of a choice." 

 

"'Course you do. I just thought it was going to be more difficult to convince you." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"'Cause you're saving me." Kirk readjusted in his seat. "Didn't think you'd do that. Thought you'd rather die first." 

 

"I would have, previously. However, situations and positions have changed. And I seriously do doubt that you'd betray your word." 

 

"And what impression of me gave you that idea?" 

 

"You're human. Infallible; born with a moral compass. Aside from a select few, betrayal is not in your DNA." 

 

"And it's in yours?" 

 

"It's common where I'm from." 

 

"I won't." Kirk folded his hands. "Betray you. You gave your word and I gave mine. Where I'm from that's a solid thing. We keep promises, us humans." 

 

Khan nodded, and began to ponder the possibility of Kirk actually keeping his word. 

 

Another unrestful night. The sofa was uncomfortable, too many pillows over a slouched and barred frame, and the fabric was scratching Khan's bare skin. When Kirk awoke that morning, he found Khan on the floor in front of the sofa with his fingers laced across his chest. 

 

"Man, that can't be comfortable." Kirk whispered to himself as he walked to the kitchen for his first pot of coffee. 

 

The walk from the mess hall to the Captain’s quarters was strange. The crew seemed to be adjusted to Khan's presence, because the whispering stopped. They walked with eyes forward, shoulders back and fingers laced. 

 

"Ensign." Jim spoke into his communicator, the blue light blaring from his ear. "Order a standard box spring and mattress from Command. Have it shipped to Planet Nexxus. We'll pick it up there." 

 

Khan didn't hear the reply, but he assumed it was for him. 

 

"Saw you on the floor this morning. Didn't realize you thought the couch was that uncomfortable. We're going to Nexxus in two weeks. We'll pick up your bed there. Don’t want your back cramping up on the floor. 5 years in space isn't fun when you're hunched like an old man." 

 

Khan tried to remain stone-faced, but instead couldn't help himself from returning Kirk's small smile. 

 

"Until then, I'll take the couch and you can have the bed. I don't mind. I've slept on that sofa a few times myself after a few too many drinks. Also, my home is your home. I know that I’m supposed to hate you, but to make our living situation that much more livable, I’m making an exception.” They arrived at the door and Kirk inserted his pin. “And for god sakes, take a shower.” 

 

Khan went into the bathroom with a fresh towel in hand, not quite knowing how to compose himself. These showers were foreign to him, and he hadn't had a proper shower since he left his temporary home at Starfleet. Aside from being blasted with the fire hose in that infernal prison, it had felt like ages since he'd washed the scum and dirt off of himself. He undressed slowly, deciding rather or not to dare a glance of himself in the mirror. 

 

When his reflection appeared, he wasn't shocked to find that he didn’t like what he saw. He thumbed the scar on his right shoulder from childhood, a soothing action he found himself doing in times of stress. Out of all the scars, all the dirt and dried blood, the thing that stuck out the most was the black leather incasing his throat. There was a bronze mechanism in the front and when he firmly tugged on it, it delivered a small shock to his fingertips. 

 

He toed the water in the shower and decided he liked the scalding temperature. He sat for a moment, letting the boiling water cascade from his hair and down his back. The shower was glorious; he scrubbed his flesh until it burned red and he stayed until the water turned freezing. He towel dried and wrapped it around his hips, wondering if any of the clothing Jim had found would fit his lengthy stature. When he exited the bathroom, Jim was on his bed, his face stuffed into his PADD and a report to his left. He was jotting something down and didn't let himself get distracted from finishing. 

 

"The clothing." Khan disrupted, "Does anything else fit me in there?" 

 

"Possibly." Jim returned, turning his head to reply. "I'll have to-whoa." Jim's jaw dropped immediately and he openly stared at the half-naked man in his bedroom. His slim abdomen giving way to the jutting hip bones sculpted into his body like marble. The malnourishment he had received was obvious in the way Khan's breath hitched on the intake. 

 

Until Kirk realized he was staring. 

 

He averted his eyes and shook his head as to shake out the image. 

 

"I- uh- forgot that I told Bones I'd go out for a drink with him, the clothes are in the closet. Uh-" He got up and spoke very quickly as he walked to the door. Jim took one more blush-inducing look at Khan as he said "Be good, I'll be back soon." And left. 

 

Khan thought it was odd, but went about finding clothing. He pulled out the suitcase and rifled through the clothing. The only thing he could find? A bright red Hawaiian shirt with green palm trees on it and a pair of bright green boxers. Khan sneered as he buttoned the shirt. He attempted to find pants, but found none. He sat on Kirk's bed with a heavy thunk, deciding that if Kirk had offered his bed, he would take him up on it. Khan laid back, still clad in boxers and began to think about his crew; his family, and what they would think about his current situation. Survival; that's all it was. Nothing more. Khan climbed beneath the covers and drifted off to a deep, comfortable sleep. 

 

When Khan awoke the next morning, he felt something poking his back. Attempting to remove the impetuous thing, Khan scooted forward, only to find that it followed him. He began to wonder what it was when he felt an arm snake over his chest and a forehead rest between his shoulder blades. 

 

"Morning, sweetheart." Kirk half-yawned and snuggled his face deeper into Khan's back just as Khan swung his elbow back and into Kirk's abdomen, causing Kirk to wake with a start. Khan jumped up and attempted to identify the situation, only to find that Kirk had been holding his stomach, moaning in pain. 

 

"What'd you do that for?" Kirk bellowed over labored breath. 

 

"You- I-" Khan couldn't fathom it. Had Kirk expected something else from their agreement? "You told me I could sleep in your bed and you would take the couch." 

 

"Am I in bed?" Kirk finally opened his left eye, squinting the other one and peered around the room. He sat up and held his face in his hands. "Musta' gotten drunker than I thought I did. Damn, is my head killing me." 

 

"You-" Khan began to calm down. "You didn't do it on purpose?" 

 

"No?" Kirk said incredulously, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Why would I do it on purpose?" 

 

"I assumed that's why your-" Khan cleared his throat and took a few calming breaths. "Your 'member' was... I assumed you had the intentions of having me, I postulated." 

 

"Having y-" Jim looked at Khan for the first time, "What the hell do you mean 'having you'? Did you think I was going to rape you? Jesus, Khan, you're more warped than I thought. And from what it sounds like, you'd have been okay with it!" 

 

"I assume that other owners demand their slaves far worse." The connection between them throbbed, and suddenly Khan's head felt like a balloon. 

 

"Well, I'm not other owners!" Jim stood up and became angry quickly. "Bones got me too drunk and I must have gotten into bed, out of **habit.** No intentions of- of- 'having you'." Jim mocked, placing his hands on his hips, only to realize that where there was supposed to be fabric on said hips, there was none. He must have stripped, in his drunken stupor. He quickly covered himself and ran to the bathroom. 

 

"I'm not that kind of person, Khan!" Jim yelled from the bathroom as he attempted to dress himself. "I'd-I'd never force someone- anyone; slave or not, to- to-" 

 

"Having sex with some _thing_ that belongs to you isn't force." Khan reasoned. 

 

Jim opened the bathroom door. 

 

"How could you say that? You're not a _thing._ You're-" Jim stepped into the room. "You're a human being for Christ's sake!" He took a step closer to Khan and put his hands on his now fabric-clad hips. 

 

"May I remind you once again, that I am not a human being. However, I do find relief that you do not wish to force me into a sexual relationship. Not that I'm not physically attracted to you,-" 

 

"Y-You are?" 

 

"Of course I’m relieved you don’t wish to force yourself on me." 

 

"No, not that. You're attracted to me?" Jim spread his arms out and dropped them to his side. "After everything? After all that's happened?" 

 

"Your physical attributes are appealing and I will admit that your strategical hindsight is something I would look for in a mate." 

 

Kirk looked defeated. “A mate? You talk about it like it’s some scientific experiment.” He sat back down on the bed and took his head in his hands. “Or worse, you sound like Spock.” 

 

“Captain, I _am_ a science experiment. Of sorts. As I’ve told you previously, I am faster, stronger and more advanced than humans. It’s only normal for an augment such as myself to seek a mate with similar interests.” 

 

“And emotions? Do you-“ Jim processed his question, as if he wasn’t sure rather or not he wanted the answer. “can you feel anything?” 

 

“Of course I can. Some would say that within heightening my senses, everything else was heightened, too.” 

 

“So, anger, happiness, grief?” Jim stopped himself and tried to sound bias. “love?” 

 

“Love is for children, Captain.” 

 

“Love isn’t for children. Love is a complicated and difficult thing. It’s a dream that once you catch, you have to fight to keep. It’s waking up beside them each day and thanking god for putting them in your life. It’s the most beautiful feeling in the world. Well,” Jim sullenly chuckled to himself. “Or so I’m told.” 

 

“There’s no mate in your life?” Khan sat beside Jim and folded his hands in his lap. 

 

“No. Never found the right person.” Jim looked at Khan in his embarrassment. “I’m real good at being the bad boy. The homewrecker. The male mistress. Not real good at relationships.” Kirk shook his head as if to shake off the train of thought. “You? What about you? Is there a mate?” 

 

“Once. A long time ago.” Khan stared off into the distance. “we were only joined for a short time. But, I’m not sure if I ever.. cared for her as you describe.” 

 

“So you’re not gay?” 

 

“I’m sorry?” 

 

“Well, when you said you were attracted to me, I assumed you were.. you know, homosexual.” 

 

“I am a fluid being. I enjoy whomever I enjoy. Their sexual organs are simply an extension of themselves. It does not make a person who they are.” 

 

“Yeah,” Jim scratched the back of his head. “guess you’d call me a ‘fluid being', too.” Jim sighed. “sounds better than pansexual. People just think you have sex with kitchen appliances.” Jim laughed at his own joke, and the laughter was contagious. Khan found himself letting out a light chuckle at the irony of it all. 

 

“It’s been an odd fucking morning, hasn’t it? I’m gonna hit the shower. I still stink like whiskey.” Jim got up and approached the bathroom, but as he turned the handle he whispered, “Hey, thanks. For you know, not making this a big deal. Means a lot to me.” 

 

“You’re very welcome, Captain.” 

 

“Hey, Khan?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Call me Jim.” He opened the door and entered the bathroom. “And put some goddamned pants on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER; I am in no way, shape or form a radiobiologist. I do not know how radiation poisoning works, but I kind of molded it to how I wanted the story to progress.


	3. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan proves he cares for Jim and the Captain reciprocates. Is this for survival? Or something deeper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so SOOO sorry it took so long to get this posted. I'm a little rusty when it comes to writing sex scenes. 
> 
> This is typically where I end things, (they have sex, fall asleep, the end) but, idk, I feel like I have a plot I could continue with here. Thoughts anyone?

The day continued this way. Kirk offered sideways glances and embarrassed laughter, only for Khan to attempt to remain impartial. Survival. That was his intention. That was all. Or so he told himself. Over and over. 

 

The second blood transfusion went about the same as the first. The irritated doctor inserted needles in between cracking jokes and attempts at sarcastic humor, but Khan had the connection on his mind. The pulse was getting stronger, and he suspected that it would keep getting stronger with each pint of his blood that flowed into Jim's veins. Bones pressed his buttons and left the room to the duo in peace. 

 

“Do you drink?” 

 

“My body merely requires a fourth of the water intake humans need to remain alive, but yes. I drink.” 

 

“No,” Jim let out a light-hearted chuckle. _“Alcohol._ I mean, do you drink alcohol?” 

 

“Not particularly. Not that anyone has never offered.” 

 

“What’s your poison?” Jim winced as the blood entered, deciding to look away and ignore this was happening. 

 

“Wine, mostly. But I do enjoy an aged Bourbon now and again.” 

 

“And eating? What’s your favorite food?” 

 

“I don't have a favorite. Sustenance is sustenance. Nothing more.” 

 

“Well, if you had to pick one. Anything. I’m a medium- rare steak and baked potato kinda guy myself.” 

 

“The mash they served at Starfleet wasn’t awful.” Khan curiously eyed Jim to see a wide grin on his face and attempted to speculate his next question. 

 

“I’ve gotta say. I kinda feel like an asshole.” The blonde let out a heavy sigh and weaved his fingers together across his chest. “Its been kinda nice having someone around. Someone to talk to. And you know, wake up next to." Jim cracked a wide smile and chuckled, laying it on thick to make sure Khan took it as a joke. 

 

"Is that a requirement of me?" Khan became stone faced, an obvious serious question. 

 

"N-no! I mean, I was joking." 

 

"What if I said I-" Khan glanced in Jim's direction and quickly looked away. "didn't mind?" 

 

"This morning? When you gut punched me? You didn't mind that?" 

 

Khan briefly thought of his survival. If he wooed his captor enough to make it to Nexxus, he could commandeer a ship and fly far, far away from here. "It was nice, until I realized your intentions." 

 

"I had no such intentions!" Jim belly laughed, the conversation turning to joking. "I was probably still drunk when I crawled into bed with you." 

 

"And tell me, _Captain,_ do you typically sleep in the nude?" 

 

"W-well, no. Actually, I don't." Jim backtracked, beginning to get curious about his own actions. 

 

"Subconsciously I believe you were curious. Not to worry, I cannot defy to admit that I have not found myself curious as well." 

 

"Curious about?" 

 

"What it would feel like to wake up next to me." 

 

"If it was anything like this morning, I don't think I could take the bruises." Jim laughed, followed by a coughing fit. Jim sighed and rested his head on the back of the recliner. He was feeling weak suddenly, and could barely keep his eyes open. He convinced himself that if he closed his eyes just for a moment that the strength in his bones would return. 

 

When he opened them, he saw the facade of shadow from the blinds of the window projected onto the far side wall, a clock with blue numbers that spelled out 12:00. He felt warmth and comfort, and the bed dipped beside him as the warmth rolled over to face him. Khan was sleeping, the muscles in his face relaxed, his lips in a firm pout as he exhaled, and his arms crossed at his chest. His pale complexion was almost earie in the light of day, but in the moonlight, it shimmered like a glass gem. The room was totally black save the clock and the bright white light that shone from Khan's collar. 

 

Suddenly, Jim remembered that he didn't know how he had gotten here. He didn't remember coming back from the MedBay. Jim reached a hand out into the darkness and squeezed Khan's bicep, starting with a light shake and it grew panicked very quickly until Khan awoke. Khan seemed startled until he saw that it was Jim and calmly collected himself. 

 

"How did I get here?" 

 

"You passed out. We used smelling salts and you woke up, I carried you back here and put you into bed. You don't remember?" 

 

"N-no. I must have blacked it out." Jim rolled onto his back and let out a heavy sigh, raising his arm to swipe his hair from his forehead. “Wait, did you say you carried me?” 

 

“A gurney was an option, but I felt it best to carry you. You were half out of it and I felt as if I saved you from worry from your crew members.” 

 

Kirk rubbed his head in exhaustion, his mind spinning in the possibility of Khan… caring? 

 

“You could have slit my throat in my sleep. Why didn’t you?” 

 

Khan looked away as if postulating the same thing. His only motto running through his head. Survival. And the connection to this strange human that he simply could not understand. He thought a moment more before bestowing a viable answer. 

 

“If I slit your throat the entire Enterprise crew would be out for blood. Correct?" Khan spoke lightly and waited until Jim nodded. "Probably all of Starfleet would want my head on a pike, if your Vulcan didn't get to me first. I guess you could say that I'm tired of running." 

 

Jim changed positions and laid back to face Khan. He found himself wondering what Khan could possibly mean. Did that mean he wouldn't have to worry about escape attempts? 

 

"I won't try to escape." Khan sighed, "If that's what you're thinking." 

 

"Isn't that something someone who was trying to escape would say?" 

 

"I suppose." 

 

"How am I to trust you?" 

 

Khan leaned in very close to observe the dilatation of the ocean blue orbs in front of him. They were so close that Khan could feel Kirk's breath on his neck, could feel the warmth of his arm beside him. His eyesight bounced between each eye before he felt his hand reach out of it's own volition to rest upon Jim's. He experimentally inched closer and wet his lips quickly. 

 

"If you can't, I'll understand. I have wronged you in the past and what I've been through recently has made me decide that the ends justify the means. You saved my life, it's only fair I save yours in return. I'll be a good dog until your life is yours to live." 

 

Kirk wrestled with his next question, bouncing between wanting to ask it and not. 

 

"And then? You'll live your life in solitary? Make a new family? Start all over?" That had been Khan's exact plan. Jim stared at the curvature of Khan's lips, the heavy crease in his top lip, the plumpness of his bottom, shiny with saliva. "What if I could give that to you?" 

 

Khan laughed. "And what, work for Starfleet?" Khan adjusted his hold on Kirk's hand to his cheek, cupping it softly in his warm palm. "It's a beautiful sentiment, but I doubt they'd have me." 

 

"Com'on Khan, we're 2 years into a 5 year mission. Stay out of sight and do them good these next three years and I bet they'd give you a commendation. I'm known as a rulebreaker for a reason. And hell, breaking rules is how I've gotten myself this far." Jim realized that this was dangerous. Their close proximity, Khan's warm supple hand on his cheek, the mint breath he could practically taste. He wanted to devour this man, fix this broken being and show him how it felt to be wanted by someone who wanted him. "Look, Khan, just.." 

 

Kirk began to pull himself back just as Khan leaned forward and connected their lips. It was short, and Khan's lips felt dry and cracked but he was warm and full of life. Kirk felt a tingle of electric run down his spine and into his feet and it felt as if that moment had froze. Before Jim had really realized what was happening, it was over. Khan pulled himself back as to judge Kirk's reaction. 

 

Jim didn't know how to react, he became slack jawed, bewildered by the action and speechless for the first time. He attempted to speak, but all that came out was "Uhhhh. Hmmm. Umm." 

 

"I'm going to assume you didn't enjoy that?" Khan's smooth voice glided over Jim. 

 

"I didn't?" Jim cleared his throat to clear the hoarseness, apparently he shouldn't have enjoyed it. But he'd be lying if he said he hadn't. 

 

"So you did?" 

 

"I suppose. Kinda hard to judge a 3 second kis-" 

 

The blonde was interrupted by Khan's pursuing lips once again, softer this time. Kirk yielded, spread his lips apart and took him in. Khan dominated the kiss, roughly entwining his tongue with Jim's and rolling him over onto his back. Kirk gripped Khan's shoulder blades with each hand and raked his nails down the silky skin, eliciting a delighted hiss from the older man. Khan ground his hips into Kirk's side, alerting Jim just how much he was enjoy himself. The kiss became heated, aborted hushed moans when their lips parted to alleviate room for the other's tongue. Until Jim realized whom he was kissing. 

 

"Wa-wait. W-we.." Jim sighed as Khan kissed his way down his chin and down his neck. "We really shouldn't." Khan lightly bit into the loose flesh of his neck and ground his hips against Kirk once again, causing Kirk to moan out, realizing just how confined his own boxers were becoming. 

 

Khan moved his way down to Jim's chest, nipping and kissing as he went. He circled his tongue around one of Kirk's pert nipples, making them stiffen. "And why shouldn't we?" 

 

"'Cause it's wrong." Jim moaned; He was horrible at convincing people _not_ to have sex with him, apparently. Hell, he even had a hard time believing himself, especially with how breathy and half-hearted it was. 

 

"And why is that?" Unconvinced with Jim's stellar reasoning, Khan laid languorous kisses down Jim's trimmed happy trail, circling his belly button with his tongue. He slid his index fingers into either side of Jim's boxers and pulled them down to reveal Jim's cut hips, causing the blonde to huff and moan. 

 

"Because 3 years ago we were mortal enemies. and now? You're a slave. It doesn't feel right. What would my crew think if they found out?" Kirk looked down at Khan the best he could, but all he could focus on was the sinful lips pressing kisses on each of his hip bones. 

 

"Why else do they think you brought me here?" Khan's breath gave Jim goosebumps, the soft, easy voice a soothing calm in an otherwise tense situation. 

 

"I haven't told them anything. The only ones that know are the Med Staff. And my first officer." 

 

"Exactly." Khan pulled his boxers the rest of the way off and watched as Jim's cock bounced proudly out onto his stomach. "They already speculate that we have a romantic relationship. Let's prove them right." Khan took the soft flesh into his hand and began to run his fingers down the shaft, circling the head with his grip. 

 

"….I don't want to force you to do anything." Jim laid his head back and all he could think about was how _**fucking amazing** _ Khan's hands felt on him. It lit a fire in him that he couldn't contain. 

 

"Kirk, you couldn't force me if you tried. Even the switch will only get you so far. I'm a stubborn being and I have my own agenda in mind." Khan kitten licked the tip of Jim's cock in earnest, starting his tongue at the bottom of the shaft and working his way up, this warm wet saliva making it easier to slick up his hand. 

 

"And that is?" Jim moaned breathlessly. Embarrassingly, he didn't know how long he was going to last with this man's focused attention on him. 

 

Khan lifted his head from his task and eyed him, as if to ask 'do you really think I'm going to tell you?' 

 

"You have my cock in your hand, I think I have a right to know." 

 

"...My... previous keepers have not been nearly as kind as you have been." He paused to resume his task, broad stripes working the nerve on the underside of Jim's head, making his breath hitch. "And considering our past, and everything we've been through, consider this my means of thanking you. Now, stop talking." 

 

Jim laughed and laid back to relax. Khan engulfed the head between his lips and used his tongue to adjust the pressure, beginning to sink down. He began using his hand to run up the rest of the shaft. He measured Jim's breathing and when he found it heightened but within the lines considering what he was doing, he continued. He applied suction and used the other hand to firmly cup Jim's balls, making Jim cry out in pleasure. Jim grasped Khan's hair, adding light pressure to push him deeper onto his cock, helping Khan pull back and take him in to the hilt again. 

 

"Fuck, Khan. That feels really fucking good." Jim clenched his fingers deeper into Khan's hair and pulled him off his cock. Khan looked up but continued to jack him, his bright eyes shining in the darkness surrounding them. "I'm going to come if you keep that up. And I don't want to yet." 

 

Khan stopped his ministrations and scaled Jim's chest, one kiss at a time. He captured Jim's lips in a heavy kiss, grinding his cock into the blonde's, creating a delicious friction that made Jim's eyes roll into his head. Khan licked the expanse of Jim's bottom lip before capturing it between his teeth, tugging lightly. Khan lifted his leg to hook over Jim's hip and lined up their cocks, taking them in his hand. He tugged them together for a moment and Jim huffed in ecstasy, biting his bottom lip. He closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the heightened sensation, when Khan stopped and he felt him hovering. Khan grasped Kirk's cock and placed it near his hole, circling it around the rim. 

 

"Whoa, whoa-" Jim put his hand on Khan's pec to slow him down. "How's this gonna work? I'm a bottom." 

 

Khan smirked. "So am I. Have you ever been a top before?" 

 

"Once, but it was a long time ago." 

 

"Well, this will be a somewhat new experience for you, then." And began to sink down. 

 

"No prep?" Kirk placed his hands on Khan's hips beginning to prepare himself for the confusing thing that was about to happen. 

 

"Not necessary. I have a higher tolerance for miniscule pain and I have better control of my muscles than you do, I assure you." Khan took it slow, his ass swallowing the girthy cock inch by inch. Khan let his head fall back and let out a wanton moan, sliding his fingers against the skin of Jim's pecs. 

 

Jim had never felt a tightness like this before. Seated inside Khan's velvet walls, he felt like the prey of an expert predator, waiting for the right time to strike. Khan took all of him inside him, and sat still for a moment, surmising his next move. He began to sway his hips, gentle little trusts that made his cock bounce and hit Kirk's lower abdomen. He rocked back and fourth, adjusting to the intruder in his body. He leaned forward and applied pressure to Jim's ribs, lifting himself up as delicately as he could; enjoying the delicious drag of flesh on flesh. He sank down just as gently before lifting himself back up quickly, gaining speed with each connection to the bottom. Jim pressed his thumb into the indents of Khan's hips, relishing the feeling of Khan's tight hole wrapped around his cock. It all felt so fucking good that Jim forgot to keep quiet. 

 

Jim let out an unabashed moan while thrusting his hips to meet Khan at the impact. Khan felt the connection ripping through his veins. Jim felt like his blood was boiling, his lungs were full of fire and all he could think about in that moment was how fucking gorgeous Khan was bouncing on his dick. Jim reached out questioningly, palming Khan's bobbing cock to slide his hand down the shaft, stroking him in earnest in time with his thrusts upward. Khan let out a sly moan, an effortless gesture that was like a melody to Jim's ears, proud to have earned such an advanced being's pleasure. Khan tightened his walls surrounding Jim's member that made Jim squirm with the ecstasy of it all, ready to come at a moment's notice. 

 

"I'm gonna come, Khan." Jim warned his partner with hard, deep thrusts upwards as he felt his balls pull tighter and tighter. "Want you to come with me. Think you can do that?" 

 

Khan nodded quickly, his exhaustion plain on his face as he ran a hand across his chest and pumped downward, picking up speed. Three more thrusts and Jim saw white. His back arched as he spilled himself into Khan's tight ass and when he felt Khan squeeze him and milk him dry. He continued to pump at Khan's cock, striping the slick from root to tip, he focused on the head, swirling his hand around and applying pressure to the little bundle of nerves under the head. Kirk's dick spasmed, jutting directly into Khan's prostate, making Khan arch forward and feel the most glorious orgasm he'd felt in a long time. His body tingled from head to toe as streaks of white covered Jim's chest. Khan let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and collapsed in exhaustion on his partner. 

 

Jim raised his arms to wrap around Khan and ran his fingernails lightly down Khan's sweat slick back, huffing warm breath into Khan's ears. 

 

"Jesus, that was hot." Jim exasperated, turning towards Khan and lightly pecked his cheek, lingering momentarily to see Khan's reaction. Earlier he had said something about a 'romantic' relationship, not purely sexual. Did this mean that they would be doing this more often? 

 

"You're a very loud thinker." Khan purred, raising himself back onto his arms and removed Jim's cock that was comfortably nestled inside him. He rolled over towards the wall and looked at Jim. "Are you wondering if this is a one time thing?" 

 

"Yeah, actually. How'd you know?" Jim turned, surprised by Khan's ability to always know what he's thinking. 

 

"Since they’ve injected you with my blood, have you felt anything? Being drawn to me?" 

 

"It's been strange." Jim caught his breath and ran his hand through his sticky hair. "But, yeah. Kind of." 

 

"I believe we've established a connection. It's rare where I'm from, but it's been known to happen." 

 

"What like..." Jim breathed in heavily and rolled towards Khan, relishing the disheveled look on the augment's face. "Like a Vulcan thing?" 

 

Khan let out a light chuckle. "I am far from Vulcan, Jim. This is much more like pheromones. I smelled my own blood beneath your flesh, I just didn't know it yet. And when I first detected it, I felt a strong willingness to go with you, take responsibility for you, among other things." 

 

"Among other things like have sex with me?" 

 

"No." The left corner of Khan's lip pulled up in a half smirk. "That was of my own volition." 

 

"Well I'm happy it 'was of your own volition'." Jim mocked, finding Khan's smile contagious. 

 

"It's something I'd like to explore further. I've never experienced a connection myself and I'm curious." 

 

Jim's smile couldn't have been wider. "Purely for scientific reasoning, I'm sure." 

 

Khan felt aglow, joking and laughing along with someone he used to look down upon was relieving. "Of course, Captain. Purely for science." 

 

"Then I'm in." Jim leaned forward and gave Khan a quick peck, and if he smiled much more, his cheeks would hurt in the morning. 

 

Ah, fuck it. There are worse things to be in pain for.


End file.
